


Pop'corny' movies.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't they? :P, Multi, They watch a lot of movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Ryan and Lindsay have a quiet night at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop'corny' movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

In hindsight, movie night had sounded like a good idea. Ryan was smiling as he relaxed in the middle of their bed, arms taut as they stretched behind his head. Lindsay was crouched by their TV, arguing with Michael about what film that they should watch.  
"I think we should watch something cute." She yells when Michael starts to rummage through their collection of horror dvds.  
"And I say that sucks." Michael childishly counters, finding Friday the 13th and pulling it out triumphantly. Ryan snickers from where he's laying, shaking his head at the pair.  
"I think we should just hurry up and put a damn movie in." He muses and immediately regrets it when Lindsay's eyes hone in on him.  
"Well why don't you choose then, lazy fucker?" Lindsay angrily suggests as she waves a DVD around. "C'mon, up you get." She insists when Ryan doesn't move. Michael laughs.  
"Yeah, Ryan. You choose a movie if you're so impatient." Michael adds and Ryan sighs as he stands, he'd been quite comfortable.

  
In the end they watched a comedy. Mainly because it was the first DVD Ryan picked up and also because neither Lindsay nor Michael wanted to watch one. Ryan was a little disappointed when, once he'd slid the DVD into their player and turned the actual TV on, he saw his spot on the bed had been taken. He pouted as Lindsay wriggled comfortably where he once sat, folding his broad arms and refusing to move from where he stood.  
"I was sitting there." He huffed.  
"You moved." Lindsay said matter-of-factly. Ryan threw his hands into the air in frustration.  
"You made me!" He accused. Lindsay giggles and all Ryan could really do was roll his eyes.  
"Poor Rye-bread." Michael mocked as Ryan threw back the covers and slid angrily underneath. Michael batted Ryan's hand away when he stuck his middle finger up at him.  
"Boys, boys. That is enough bickering, the movie is about to start." Lindsay announced as she manuevered Ryan's arm to go behind her back, curling into his body as she pulled Michael down to lay on her chest.

  
Halfway through the movie, Michael fell asleep. Lindsay giggled as his head slipped from her chest and into her lap. She carded her fingers through his hair as she snuggled closer to Ryan, leaning up to press a kiss under his jaw. Ryan had been in his own world, eyes trained on the TV but otherwise oblivious to the movie. He looked down when he felt Lindsay's lips against his skin, though, smiling down at her. She was illuminated by the faint light coming from the TV, red hair seemingly glowing.  
"Michael is asleep." She whispered and Ryan laughed under his breath.  
"Baby." He muttered fondly and Lindsay laughed, poking Ryan's cheek.  
"Says the grown man who threw a tantrum over a spot." Lindsay taunted.  
"I did not throw a tantrum. I merely expressed my unhappiness." Ryan huffed but he was grinning so Lindsay knew that he wasn't really mad.  
"Uh-huh, whatever you say." Lindsay said knowingly as she returned to watch the movie.  
"Shut up, cat lady." Ryan muttered, making Lindsay laugh all over again.

  
They must have fallen asleep someway through the movie because when Ryan finally woke up it was light outside and the TV was still playing the DVD menu screen. His left arm had cramped, trapped beneath Lindsay's shoulders while his fingers were caught in her hair. His back and neck hurt from the awkward angle he'd fallen asleep at, Ryan groaning as they clicked when he moved. His fidgeting woke Michael, who'd spent the entire night across Lindsay's lap. Ryan thought he'd be the most comfortable of them all but even Michael seemed to be trying to get rid of a crick from his neck. He still smiled warmly at Ryan.  
"Morning, sunshine." Michael murmured lovingly, his voice quiet and gentle.  
"Morning." Ryan echoed, freeing his arm from behind Lindsay and scooting forward as she fell behind his back. Surprisingly, she did not stir and instead wriggled to get comfortable in the new position. Ryan opened and closed his fingers in an effort to portray that he wanted Michael closer, grabbing his curls when they were in reach. They shared an intimate, albeit stinky, morning kiss before Michael pulled away mumbling something about freshening up. He turned off the TV on his way to the bathroom. Ryan grinned. Despite the ache in his bones and the sudden apparent wet patch on his back from Lindsay's drool, movie night had gone better than expected.


End file.
